Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-006260 discloses a cleaning article having a grip insertion part, and a fiber layer which is provided on each of the upper and lower sides of the grip insertion part. The grip insertion part is formed by a pair of sheets for grip attachment. When used, the cleaning article is attached to a grip.